Fire Salts (Skyrim)
Locations Fire Salts normally drops from non-player-summoned Flame Atronachs. It can also be purchased/stolen from some NPCs. Player can obtain Fire Salts via means listed below. Looting: *2 Fire Salts can be found at The Midden in College of Winterhold Notes: 2 can be picked up from a Table before the room with Oblivion sign *2 Fire Salts can be found at Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach Notes: 1 can be picked up from a Desk, 1 can be picked up from Apothecary's Sack on that same Desk *2 Fire Salts can be found at Honeyside Notes: 2 can be picked up from a Shelf to the left of the Alchemy Station upon purchased *1 Fire Salts can be found at Forsaken Cave Notes: 1 can be picked up from a Shelf to the left of the Cracked White Phial *1 Fire Salts can be found at Fort Amol *4+ Fire Salts can be found at Fellglow Keep during Quest Hitting the Books Notes: 1 Flame Atronach can be found just outside, 2 Flame Atronachs can be found deep inside, 2 Flame Atronachs can be found in the last room *3+ Fire Salts can be found at Sunderstone Gorge Notes: 1 can be picked up from a Shelf in a room with trapped Door, 1 can be picked up in a room with 2 activated Cages, 1 Flame Atronach can be found in the same room with the Word Wall,' 1 can be picked up on a table by the Word Wall, 1 can be picked up off a table directly after lowering the bars near the Word Wall.'' *1+ Fire Salts can be found at The Star during Quest The Black Star Stealing: *3 Fire Salts can be stolen from Septimus Signus at Septimus Signus's Outpost in Winterhold *1 Fire Salts can be stolen from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *1 Fire Salts can be stolen from Sleeping Quarters area at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun *1 Fire Salts can be stolen from a Dresser upstairs at The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar *1 Fire Salts can be stolen from a Shelf at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath Purchasing: *2 Fire Salts can be bought from Zaria at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath *2 Fire Salts can be bought from Lami at Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal *2 Fire Salts can be bought from Frida at The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar *2 Fire Salts can be bought from Herliun Lothaire at The Ratway in Riften *1 Fire Salts can be bought from Babette at Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Quests *Balimund requests you bring 10 Fire Salts for his forge in Riften. Potions Weakness to Frost *Abecean Longfin *Elves Ear * *Ice Wraith Teeth *White Cap * Resist Fire *Bone Meal *Dragon's Tongue *Elves Ear * *Fly Amanita *Mudcrab Chitin *Snowberries Restore Magicka *Briar Heart *Creep Cluster *Dwarven Oil * *Ectoplasm *Elves Ear * *Frost Salts *Giant Lichen *Grass Pod *Human Flesh *Moon Sugar * *Mora Tapinella *Pearl *Red Mountain Flower *Taproot * *Vampire Dust *White Cap * Regenerate Magicka *Dwarven Oil * *Garlic *Jazbay Grapes *Moon Sugar * *Salt Pile *Taproot * * multiple effects Bugs * Fire Salts when dropped and carefully placed in a room tends to get flipped over when the player leaves the area then comes back. '''Workaround: - ru:Огненные соли (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients Category:Items Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Ingredients